1. Field
The present invention relates generally to handheld containers and bags. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a portable container holder operable to receive a handheld container.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of portable soft containers, such as bags, purses, and pouches, have long been used by consumers to carry personal items with them. Many of these soft containers are designed to be carried by hand or slung about a person's shoulder. Other known containers include a waist band to secure the container about a person's waist.
However, conventional soft containers have various deficiencies that make them unsuitable. For instance, conventional soft containers are bulky and uncomfortable to be carried by hand or worn by a person. Such soft containers are also unsuited for carrying personal drink containers, such as bottles, cans, cups, or glasses, that are filled with liquid. For instance, an open bottle of liquid carried in known soft containers is prone to be being spilled inside or outside the container.